tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Chatting in the Swamp
Log Title: Chatting in the Swamp Characters: Backblast, Delusion Location: Rust Spot Date: December 7, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Delusion catches up with Backblast and asks about how The Fallen was released. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 17:14:25 on Friday, 7 December 2018.' Delusion is on the hunt for an unusual quarry today: an Autobot. While she normally gives Iacon a wide berth, today she's exploring a little closer in hopes of spotting her target. Backblast isn't actually making that big an effort to hide himself today; he's gathering medicinal herbs along the edge of some of the less-nasty pools. He's probably also here for the fun of fighting any wildlife that takes a pop at him, too... GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion 's sharp optics catch sight of Backblast after a bit, and she walks his way (this area is just nasty for flying), placing her feet precisely on the sludgey ground. Backblast doesn't have to move very far to go for his khukri when he spots movement, considering he's using it to cut the herbs. He recognises her before the blade is raised, though, giving the Dominicon a nod. "Yo." Delusion raises a hand in greeting. "You've been scarce, lately. Busy?" Backblast nods "Yeah. Sniffing around, replenishing supplies. Sorry bout that." Delusion spreads her hands. "So it goes. I was hoping to pick your processor about The Fallen, though." Backblast nods and sets up a small, portable stove, putting it on a rock. From somewhere, he produces two cybertronian-sized folding chairs, offering one over. "Good think I was thinking it was time for a brew, then." Delusion chuckles. "How civilized." She accepts the chair and settles into place on it. "As I recall, you were there when he was- summoned? But I was hoping to get the details of what happened." She lounges. Backblast nods "I was. Rartorata - the bastard that Bulwark killstole from me?" He starts to prepare the tea, using some of the herbs he'd gathered, and fresh energon. "The Seacons had delivered hima Decepticon, Viper, had chained up to a slab. There was the whole religious chanting going on, you know the deal. Rartorata went to Cut Viper's throat... now, I don't like Cons. I really don't. But I figured if Unicron cultists wanted him dead in that ritual way, him dyin' there was a bad thing. Made a shot for the knife, slowed 'em down... manageed to pull 'em off before they could totally cut Viper's neck. Something was still... stolen from him though." Delusion nods, watching the tea brew. "Was he injured, then?" Backblast sniffs "Viper? Oh, yeah. Like his personality had been reset to blank slate conditions. Whatever it was, it wasn't quite enough for the Fallen. He was weakened, not at full bore." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "How did The Fallen arrive?" Backblast sniffs "Big hole opened in the air. Hurt to look at." He pours two mugs of the herbal tea. It's still got herbs floating in it, slowly dissolving into the hot energon. Delusion hmms. "So summoned seems to be the correct word for it." Backblast nods "Summoned, or released. Some of the legends say he was imprisonened outside of spacetime." Delusion nods. "And what happened then?" Backblast chuckles "He was pissed, I grabbed Viper and scarpered." Delusion chuckles. "Didn't see anything else?" Backblast shakes his head "No. Wasn't looking; they all knew where I was and with the level of shit about to get thrown my way, I didn't stop and take pictures." He laughs. Delusion smirks and nods. "Well, that's more information than I had before. I know Rartorata is dead, but would you recognize any of the other cultists if you saw them?" Backblast shrugs "Maybe? Probably. Any of SnapTrap's Seacons for a start." Delusion leans her chin on one hand. "Hmm. Dangerous prey, that. They tend to stay in a pack." Backblast offers a mug to Delusion "They are. Vicious, too... but, not exactly smart. So, they can be... decoyed relatively easily" Delusion nods and smirks. "Do you happen to know their usual haunts?" Delusion accepts the mug and sips. Backblast shakes his head "Not yet." He says. "I'm still looking. I do have... a request, to a fellow professional. Should the opportunity arise for you to let me have the killshot on the Fallen, let me take it, yeh? Obviously not if lives are at stake, but... y'know. Be a hell of a notch on Kingslayer..." Delusion chuckles. "If it's up to me, then of course. I'm hunting information, not kills. At least at present." She leans back, taking another sip. "With so little known about The Fallen, it would be worthwhile to catch one of those responsible for his reappearance, so see what they know. If they understand anything of what they did, and weren't just following some old ritual they found." Backblast nods "Talk to Encore. He knows a lot of history, rumour, legend and stories." He sniffs. "But, to answer that question, oh yes, they did." Delusion smiles. It isn't a nice smile. "Then all the more reason to catch one and find out what they know." Backblast nods and grins "If I can help, let me know yeah?" Delusion nods. "Certainly. If you catch word of their hiding place, perhaps we can go hunting together." Log session ending at 20:31:42 on Friday, 7 December 2018.